


Big happy family.

by Daryldixon2



Series: All Omega Stories [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alpha Rick Grimes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Daryl Dixon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daryldixon2/pseuds/Daryldixon2
Summary: This is a story about Rick and Daryl and their five rambunctious pups. And also their big happy family.





	Big happy family.

**it was a beautiful morning in Alexandria, and Daryl Dixon woke up to five rambunctious pups. Judith, Rita, Joseph, Kaila, and Damien jumping on their bed. Negan is with his wife Lily. He's part of Alexandria Safe Zone. Glenn and Maggie Rhee both were walking. Meanwhile, Daryl came put with his and Rick's 5 pups. They ran off to play at the park.**

 

**"Good morning Daryl." Negan said.**

**"Good morning Negan." Daryl said.**

**"Five rambunctious pups you have." Negan said.**

**"You got that right." Daryl said. "But they're getting older and I'm going into heat again."**

 

**Daryl knew his kids are almost adults. They're only 4. They're as big as him and rick. But they still need him and Rick. (I'm going to do where animals grow.). Daryl knew they're ready to move into their own homes. Rick already put them into their own home. (At the age four of a wolf, the pups are adults.).**


End file.
